Protecting the Chest of Light
Antuari put the Chest in the Cave Antuari: Alright. I think I'm done. Eggman: Good. Antuari is gonna leave Scratch: Doctor Eggman... But it's about that shooting star I was talking about it- Eggman: No time for that. I'll not having those nonsense about some shooting star Grounder: But Eggman! Most shooting stars twinkle for s bit and then they go out. But that one, it kept on sparkling and shining even after it crashed down. Well, what if it's really a big enormou, priceless Gemstones? Eggman: Gemstone? Why didn't you say it! Listen, Monkey! Antuari: Hmm? Eggman: We've a bit of business to attend to and must, I say, step away. I trust you can see to thing till I return... Antuari: Of course. When Sonic the Hedgehog gets here. I'll be waiting. They left Minutes later Sonic saw Antuari guarding the Chest Sonic: Shush. That Egghead... Looks like he's found himself a new Robot. I'll sped down there and distract him. Tail, Knuckles, you move in and grab the chest. Sonic went back down in sped Sonic: Hey! Monkey! Antuari: Who are you? Are you Sonic the Hedgehog? Sonic: That's me! Antuari: I'm not letting you have it. They are Fighting and theys top Antuari: Tell me, why did you want the light for? Sonic: Wait. What "light"? Tail: Sonic! We got it! He and Knuckles carried it Sonic: Tails! Antuari: Stop! They are running and then Tail got trip and the Chest has opened, it contained jewel and Gold Knuckles: Watch it! Tail: Sorry. Antuari: What are those? Sonic: Those are Treasure from Eggman. Jewel, Gold, Pearls and even Rings. Antuari: So I've been guarding a pile of Gold? Sonic: Yeah, wh.... Oh! Eggman has tricked you. Antuari: Listen, Sonic. I'm sorry I hurt you. Sonic: No big deal. I always like to have fun for my speed. So whats you're name? Antuari: Antuari. Sonic: Alright, Antuari. Where did Eggman go? Antuari: He said he wants to find the Shooting Star. Sonic: (Gasp) Oh No! Amy is in Trouble! I better go there, and save her! Tail, Knuckles! Guard the Treasure til I'll return! Both: Okay! Antuari: I better go. He left He's gonna leave and he heard a noise Tail: Help! Knuckles: Help us! He went back to the Cave and saw many Formless coming Antuari: Formless! I'll deal with them! He is fighting them and he defeated him Knuckles: Wow! You really kicked their butts for this. Antuari: Quite. They heard Eggman Coming Eggman: (Voice) I have return! Knuckles: Eggman? Antuari: You better hide. Both: Alright. They are hiding from Eggman Antuari: All Secured. Eggman has arrived with Amy tied up Antuari: Who's that? Eggman: Sonic's Friend, Amy. Antuari: Can I take a look at her? Eggman: Sure. He give Amy to Antuari Eggman: (Laugh) So as long as I have his Precious girlfriend. Sonic demise is about assured. He laugh and then Amy whack his foot Eggman: Ouch! It revealed Antuari got her free from his ghost claw Eggman: What are you doing? Antuari: You know, I didn't give it that much thought. Just doing what nice people do. Eggman: Why you! He heard a noise Eggman: What was that? He saw Tick-tock Crocodile Eggman: (Scream) Not him! I'm out of here! Both: Eggman! Wait! Scratch and Grounder went off Knuckles: Alright! We did it! Tail: We Finally defeated Eggman. They went to the Chest, and Antuari look at the Crystals Shine and it reminds him about the Stars with his team Flashback has started Antauri: That every star up there is another world. Gibson: Like the one's that we travel the galaxy. Nova: Antauri, Gibson, Otto. Otto: It looks like there are many other worlds like ours. Antauri: Of course, hard to believe there are so many World's out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns. Sparx: I think just lost my mind. Otto: Like, they're just like us, Sparx. Sparx: How come? Gibson: You'll find out someday, I'm positive. Sparx: Oh really? We've been to the galaxy, 3 years ago. And now we can't go see many planets. They laugh Flashback has ended Knuckles: Aw, man! It's empty! Tail: All the golds are gone. Antuari: Did you two really want the jewels and gold that badly? Tail: Of course. But we don't care about that. Knuckles: Sonic wants us to take care of treasure. Antuari: Listen to me- put all your item that's really special to you in there. And that will be your treasure. Both: Yeah! Tail: That's a great idea! Thank! They take the Chest Antuari: Kind of makes me wonder- what I'd put in there.